Sesshoumaru's Wish!
by TheWildWind
Summary: Sesshoumaru has to find a suitible mate what happens when Kagome wakes up and sees Sesshoumaru standing over her...rn( I changed the rating due to some violece and language)
1. A empty place

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha but… Perhaps that's best!

Chapter 1: A place that's empty 

"SHIPPO! Not again! That's our dinner you scared off!" InuYasha yelled furious at Shippo for scaring off their rabbit that was supposed to be dinner.

"Now now InuYasha Calm down. We'll just catch another one." Kagome said not wanting to make InuYasha angrier.

"We'll! Let Shippo catch it he scared it off!"

"InuYasha" Kagome said in a warning tone. Don't make me use the word!

"You wouldn't you aren't that stupid Kagome I am supposed to cook dinner. You can't you broke your arm"

"Well…Can't Sango cook?? Oh wait She went with Miroku to exorcize the Village." Kagome realized.

"Honestly Kagome." InuYasha said as he held up the Rabbit he finally caught

"I wouldn't think you would have forgotten such a thing!"

"Everyone forgets

"Yeah especially you! Kagome!"

"SIT,SIT,SIT,SIT,SIT!!!" Kagome yelled "I am NOT Stupid you Jerk!"

"Feh!" Yes you are!"

"SIT!" Kagome yelled again " I think I'll go home Goodbye InuYasha" Kagome said as she biked by the crater.

"You've done it now InuYasha!" Shippo said as InuYasha started walking to camp

"Shut up you little runt"

"Hey you're the one she's mad at" Shippo Ducked under a hollow log after InuYasha growled at

Shippo. And threw a Stick at Shippo

---------------------------------------------------Sesshoumaru----------------------------------------------

"Milord!" Jaken said puzzled at why his master was taking his work and readings so intensely.

"What can't you see I'm Busy Jaken!" Sesshoumaru said clearly disturbed from his work and readings.

"I saw a Kitsune heading for the castle Fellow demons say she's a messenger of the northern lands."

"Fine. Let her see me when she arrives."

"Hai." Jaken said seriously. '_I wonder why Sesshoumaru would let a Kitsune see him?' _Jaken wondered as he walked down the stairs to await the Kitsune's arrival.

'_So a messenger from the north what does Koga want now!' _Sesshoumaru said as he prepared himself for whatever the messenger might say Koga wanted.

Okay I am not good at this at all I know but I need to know what this story lacks. Please review if you review telling me what I need then I will be able to make the next chapter better.

Thank you!


	2. A new hirizon

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha Rumiko Takahashi does however.

Chapter 2: A new horizon

"Sesshoumaru?" The Kitsune said knocking 3 times "Are you there? A message from Koga concerning war. I need your peace treaty."

"Here it is come in please." Sesshoumaru said as he was filling in the treaty. The Kitsune walked in the room to see it filled with paper work and books. "You look as if you've never seen a study before. Doesn't your lord Koga have one?" Sesshoumaru asked puzzled at the Kitsune's impression.

"Sorry Lord Sesshoumaru Please forgive me However...I can't say I have seen a study before Lord Koga never keeps one as a wolf demon he sees no need for one." The Kitsune said hoping the lord of the western lands would not kill her.

"Lazy Wolf" Sesshoumaru said in disgust "He should learn to be tidy enough for a study..." Sesshoumaru said realizing how messy his study was._ 'Heh I suppose I should get servants in here.'_Thought Sesshoumaru as he signed his name on the bottom of the treaty.

"Here it is." He said as he handed the treaty to the Kitsune. "You should hurry"

"Right" The Kitsune said as she ran off._ ' I have to find a mate by the end of this year but who would be right...'_

__

"Oh! Hi sis" said Sota who noticed Kagome enter the room after losing his Video Game "What's up? Have another fight with InuYasha??"

"Sort of. What's that smell? It smells good" Kagome said noticing a wonderful aroma.

"Hi sweetie." Kagome's mom called "I'm making cookies want to help?"

"Yeah sure!" Kagome said delighted. As Kagome walked in the kitchen she noticed many demon wards. "Let me guess gramps forgot to realize they don't work"

"Sweetie he doesn't know they don't work"

"Mom InuYasha walked right through his seals before isn't that enough proof for him?" Kagome said a bit tired of her Grandfathers antics.

"Well he mentioned that he needed to buy more Sake so I assume he's going to mop the floor with it or to drink it." Kagome laughed remembering when Grandpa had done it before.

Flashback

"I don't care mopping the floor with sake won't help!" Kagome's mother said as her grandpa was putting more sake on the floor.

"_It will help I swear"_

"_Clean this up Father!" Kagome's mom said with a no argument tone._

"_Fine" _

End Flashback

"I hope he doesn't mop the floor with Sake again. Your cat Buyo had suffered for a week with that smell!" Kagome's mother said as she put the cookies in the oven. Kagome laughed and went to the medicinal cabinet. "Are you leaving already?" asked Kagome's mother curiously.

"Yeah I shouldn't keep them waiting long or they will worry" Kagome said packing lots of medicine and materials. "However I will take a nap. First a bath though" Kagome said walking to the Bathroom _I'm Filthy with dirt!_ Kagome thought to herself. "I hope InuYasha doesn't hurt Shippo" Kagome muttered as she started the bath.

"InuYasha??..." Shippo waited for an answer "InuYasha!" Shippo yelled as he smacked InuYasha.

"You Runt!" InuYasha yelled as Shippo fell to the ground with a lot of force.

"Ow That Hurt! InuYasha!" Shippo said rubbing the place where InuYasha smacked him. "What did I do!?"

"Stop pestering me about Kagome and Kikyo!" Said InuYasha fed up with Shippo's whining." All day that's all you've asked me about! I for one am not going to put up with it!"

"Whatever InuYasha I'm going to the village to play with the other kids" Shippo said as he walked away from the hut.

"Feh Runt" InuYasha said getting up he started walking towards the well._ I wonder when Kagome will return or if she even will this time._ InuYasha thought to himself. As he neared the well he spotted Rin knowing sesshoumaru was close by he went down wind.

Yay A longer Chapter this time! I am so proud! I finally finished this the first Chapter was just a little ummm... what do you call it a Confidence Booster However I will not stop writing Chapters Day by day so don't worry updates will be frequent! See ya

P.S.

Please review I need to know what I can do to improve the story. Bye!


	3. A Mate!

Disclaimer I don't own InuYasha characters or InuYasha! I wish I did though.

Chapter 3: A Mate!

__

_Wait a one second why am I going down wind?? _InuYasha thought to himself as he realized that he was backing away from Rin. _This is just great I would go past her but I can't fight Sesshoumaru when Kagome might be returning. That settles it I am going right past Rin and hopefully she won't notice. _InuYasha thought making his way past her.

"INUYASHA!!!" Rin yelled delighted "You're here do you want to play??" Rin asked hopefully.

Shit! Now I know he heard that! InuYasha thought to himself now pretty angry at being caught. "Rin is Sesshoumaru around?" InuYasha said looking around the area.  
  
"Of course I am little brother!" A cool voice said before Rin could reply. "Do you think at all that Rin would be unsupervised?" 

"I thought Jaken would be the one to look after Rin." InuYasha said clearly but loudly.

"Little brother. I must ask if you have seen a young lady." Sesshoumaru said knowing that he had to answer with Kagome.

"No."

"What about that wench?" Sesshoumaru said pointing at Kagome as he said it.

"What do you want with Kagome!" InuYasha yelled. Sesshoumaru chuckled calling Rin he got on uh-un and flew away.

"InuYasha?" Kagome said as she watched Sesshoumaru Fly away. "Why did Sesshoumaru point to me?"

"Beats me you aren't pretty"

"SIT BOY!"

"Your lucky I came back at all!" said Kagome as she walked off. As she neared the Village she noticed Shippo running towards her.

"Kagome! Your back I missed you!" Shippo said on Kagome's shoulders.

"Shippo I was only gone for 2 hours"

"I still missed you!"

"Oh Shippo!" Kagome said setting Shippo down he ran off to play as Kagome sat down puzzled_ Great what does Sesshoumaru want with me? Can't he see I'm with InuYasha oh boy Koga might try the same _Kagome sighed _Lords._

__

_-_

"Are we going yet Kagome!?" InuYasha called to Kagome who was securing some food to the bike.

"We can go now," She said getting on. "Let's go meet up with Sango and Miroku." She said as she started Biking away with Shippo in the basket sucking a lollipop.

"Finally!" InuYasha commented as they reached the place where Sango and Miroku were after a few hours.

"It looks like Miroku groped Sango again" Kagome sighed watching Miroku get chased by Sango wielding her boomerang to hit Miroku.

"Sango Please"

"Hentai!"

"Sango..." Sango hit Miroku with her boomerang before he could finish.

"Serves you right you perverted Monk!!" Said Sango dragging him to meet up with Kagome and InuYasha._ Why do I get stuck with this annoying Perverted Hentai Monk!_ Sango thought furiously.

"What did Miroku do now?" Asked Kagome knowing what Sango would say.

"He groped at me. AGAIN!" Sango said hoping Miroku caught the hint when he regained consciousness about 3 minuets ago.

"Sango please" Miroku stopped noticing a murdering glare from Sango. "Ummm... Never Mind InuYasha?"

"What!"

"When Sango kills me make sure everything goes to Kagome"

"I think your spared today" InuYasha said walking off noticing Sango, Shippo, and Kagome had already left the place where InuYasha and Miroku stood.

"Thank the stars!" Miroku said happy to be alive.

"Jaken!" Lord Sesshoumaru called for his loyal but annoying Servant.

"Yes Milord!"

"I have to find a mate by the end of this year for the peace treaty to take affect" Lord Sesshoumaru stated knowing Jaken probably wouldn't get the hint until he was told.

"So?"

"Find me a suitable female. ......Human" Lord Sesshoumaru hesitated at the word Human.

"Why a human milord?" Jaken queried knowing his masters supreme disliking of humans.

"Because according to the treaty I need a human mate in order not to get attacked."

"Hai milord I will search all the lands" Jaken said leaving to get Ah-un and find a suitable Human.

Yay I got another Chapter done! This is easy to do in the weekend... It will probably be heck when I start another week of school. See ya And please review your thoughts to me! Bye.


	4. A suitable Human

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or the gang.

Chapter 4: A suitable Human.

"Why would the treaty mean a human as a mate!?" Jaken thought to himself a little bit annoyed. Ah-un roared suddenly as Jaken fell at Ah-un's sudden turn. "You stupid Dragon I almost fell!" Ah-un looked down. Jaken took the hint and looked as well there was a woman worthy for Sesshoumaru. Jaken recognized her as Kagome. "Of course Kagome would work! She's a priestess after all," Jaken told himself full of glee. "Perfect."

----------------

Shippo yawned deeply Kagome and the others were travelling towards the west not noticing they were seen by Ah-un. "Are we ready to stop yet?" A sleepy Shippo said.

"InuYasha we should stop for a bit." Kagome said feeling a bit tired herself.

"Feh, fine we'll stop here for the night!" InuYasha said a bit annoyed at stopping. "I just want to get to Naraku first."

"We all do InuYasha but we can't defeat him if we are tired." Miroku said reaching behind Sango.

"HENTAI!!!" Yelled Sango as she hit Miroku with her boomerang again.

"When will he learn?" Asked Kagome to Sango as they put Miroku next to the fire Shippo and InuYasha were building.

"Beats me. Hey I noticed a spring a while back do you want to take a bath?" Asked Sango heading east of where they were standing a minute ago.

"Sure InuYasha make sure Miroku doesn't come over here."

"Yeah, yeah Sango I hear ya" Replied InuYasha a bit grumpily.

"Ah hot water," sighed Kagome beginning to scrub off dirt.

"You said it not only that but If Miroku comes he'll pay dearly" Said Sango ready to attack a certain monk of he came creeping around.

"Why do you seem to hate him Sango?" Kagome asked curiously.

"I don't hate him he just gets Very annoying!" Said Sango saying it clear enough for it to be heard all around them. "Good he isn't spying on us!"

"Don't get comfortable quite yet you know what he usually does." Said Kagome in a matter a fact way.

"Your right" Sango replied. Splashing Kagome with water.

"Hey!" Kagome sputtered splashing Sango back.

"MIROKU! We aren't supposed to watch them!" InuYasha told Miroku who was staring at the women intently.

"Well go back then!" Miroku replied smiling. InuYasha kicked a rock into the water and accidentally hits Kagome with it.

"Uh-oh! I'm out of here" InuYasha Said running.

"SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT!" Kagome yelled slamming InuYasha into the ground as Miroku received a few direct smacks from Sango.

"Perverts!" said Sango dragging Miroku back to camp while Kagome dragged a complaining InuYasha.

-----------------------------

"Lord Sesshoumaru! I found one!" Yelled Jaken

"Who?" Sesshoumaru asked letting Jaken into his Study.

"The one who stays with InuYasha Milord!" Jaken replied.

"Get Ah-un ready to leave. Oh! And Jaken?"

"Yes Milord?"

"Make sure Rin gets to sleep" Said Sesshoumaru filling out a couple of forms.

"Hai" Jaken replied running to tend to Ah-un.

"Sesshoumaru-sama?" Asked Rin

"Yes Rin?" answered Sesshoumaru.

"I can't wait to go to the Valley tomorrow!" Rin exclaimed excitedly.

"Neither can I go to bed Rin Jaken will guard you tonight"

"Jaken! YAY!" Rin said an evil gleam in her eyes. Sesshoumaru went down the stairs and hallways to get ready. As he mounted Ah-un he checked for the cloth in his pocket.

"Ah-un Move towards InuYasha and the other people he is with" With Sesshoumaru's command heard Ah-un headed to the east towards Sesshoumaru's future mate.

"Stop and land here Ah-un!" Sesshoumaru said as he flew to InuYasha's camp. Walking past everyone he stood next to Kagome who woke up to see Sesshoumaru standing there. As she began to ask why he was there he stuffed the cloth in her mouth and flew back to Ah-un noticing his brother wake up he Ah-un and Kagome flew away.

"Kagome!! Where are you!! " The others called even Myoga had joined the search.

"Your awake" Lord Sesshoumaru said as he noticed her wake up.

"Why am I here?? What do you want??" Asked a panicky Kagome

"You are here because you will be my mate! I need you for the peace treaty too!"

"I don't care I'm going to InuYasha!" Said Kagome as she tried to get up she noticed a long cord around her waist. Leading to the wall.

"You can't walk away!" Said a smirking Sesshoumaru who was filling out paper work. "You might as well just give up all thoughts of leaving!" Said Sesshoumaru again who this time got up and sat next to Kagome.

"Well I'll get away from you somehow" A determined Kagome said hoping her words sounded Brave.

"Fine try it. It won't work." He said looking at the cord. _Is it right of me to make sure she doesn't leave? Or am I just heartless?_ Sesshoumaru thought going back to his desk again he pulled out a family book on Women.

----------------------------

"Kagome!!" InuYasha yelled furious as he discovered his brother's scent.

"Kagome's been Kidnapped by your brother!?" said Miroku unsure if he had heard right.

"Yeah!" InuYasha replied, "Lets keep moving the longer we take the more dangerous the situation is with Kagome and Sesshoumaru!"

"Maybe InuYasha's taking to this a bit harshly," said Shippo to Sango and Miroku.

"True but there's nothing we can do about it until we get Kagome back." Answered Miroku a little afraid of InuYasha.

"I'm scared of InuYasha" Shippo said ducking under the scruff of Kirara's neck.

"Especially when he's freaking out like this" Said Sango pointing to InuYasha who was cursing under his breath furiously.

"Kirara what do you think!?" Shippo asked Kirara responded with a small growl saying that she was just as nervous around InuYasha when he was like this. "See even Kirara's nervous!"

"Shippo we aren't any braver then you are at this moment however make sure you stay out of InuYasha's way and don't mention Kikyo to him." Miroku advised Shippo

"Right" Shippo said a bit more confident.

"Good" Sango and Miroku replied as they flew behind InuYasha to save Kagome.

Well that's 4 chapters down this one is the longest over 1000 words long! By the way I am doing this on Microsoft Word so I can't tell what it will look like as a page however I will Keep making Chapters longer with words. Feel free to Review your thoughts to me and have a great day. Cya.


	5. Kagome's New Home?

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha (if I did I would probably fall behind!)

Chapter 5: Kagome's new home?

"Stupid, stupid, stupid Sesshoumaru." Kagome muttered_ how did I get caught by the Lord Sesshoumaru of the west! Doesn't he realize Inuyasha and Koga are enough responsibility!_ Kagome thought fuming at the fact that Sesshoumaru left with Rin leaving her alone. Kagome walked down the hallways trying to find her way out of the mansion.

"Wench!" Jaken called when he realized she had gotten the cord off her. _Damn that wretched woman! How did she escape! _Thought Jaken who was running down the halls like a lunatic. Jaken slammed into Kagome knocking them both to the ground. "There you are! Get back there right now!!" Jaken ordered trying his best to look intimidating. However only succeeded in making Kagome laugh.

"Is that your best!" a voice said behind some oak and Cedar doors.

"That's Koga's voice!" Kagome said happy to be able to escape if he opened the doors.

"Wolf go home! I signed the treaty with me and my mate's names now off with you!" Came a voice Kagome began to recognize only too well.

"SHE'S MY MATE SESSHOUMARU!" Yelled Koga furiously at Sesshoumaru "SHE'S NOT YOURS!"

"Wolf you have Ayame as your mate!" Sesshoumaru told Koga roughly causing Koga to back up.

"Sesshoumaru I'll be back for my Woman." Koga stated running off into the distance. Sesshoumaru opened the doors accidentally hitting Jaken. Sesshoumaru noticed Kagome before him.

"JAKEN!"

"Y-y-yes Milord" Jaken stammered afraid of Sesshoumaru at the moment

"What is the meaning of this?"

"She escaped I tried to get her back there but she wouldn't listen" Jaken replied trying to save himself from Sesshoumaru's glare.

"Come Wench!" Sesshoumaru dragged Kagome to a nearly empty room except for the mats and bed along with tapestries. Sesshoumaru threw Kagome on the bed. When Kagome hit her head on the wall behind the bed she blacked out.

Kagome woke up to see a wall of tapestries one had a painting of a Half-demon and a Demon. "That must be InuYasha but who is he with?" She said noticing the Half-demon had dog-ears. Kagome felt slight pain on the joint between shoulder and neck. She went to the mirror and looked at the joint.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Kagome exclaimed looking at the bite mark. "SESSHOUMARU!!" Kagome Yelled "Your going to get it good!" Sesshoumaru winced in his Study that was across from her room.

_A vengeful Woman! Wonderful! _Sesshoumaru thought trying to think how to get out of his predicament. Realizing he didn't have a choice he walked out of the room standing proudly he awaited what he realized was going to be a lecture he won't forget.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Want some root beer InuYasha?" Asked Miroku

"Ummm...No thank you" Said InuYasha

"Come on..."

"No!"

"Fine"

"InuYasha" Miroku said as he began to make stew.

"What!" InuYasha replied chopping carrots.

"If you keep chopping the Carrots like that they will be powder." Miroku said a little laugh escaped as InuYasha picked up a sliver of carrot.

"Good point monk! I'm just..." InuYasha stopped noticing a soul gatherer. "I got to go Miroku" InuYasha said running off into the distance.

"Where's InuYasha going?" Shippo asked Miroku. Kirara mewed loudly at InuYasha fading figure. "Even Kirara doesn't know do you?"

"I saw a soul gatherer I guess he went to see Kikyo" Sango said taking a break from the potato she was slicing.

"Him and his stupid self I don't see how he can love Kikyo." Said Shippo.

"Agreed" Sango, and Miroku said together and Kirara who mewed agreement.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So InuYasha we meet again." A stony voice said from the tree above InuYasha.

"Kikyo..." Said InuYasha dreamily

"InuYasha. Do you hate me?" Asked Kikyo.

"Of course not I love you Kikyo" Kikyo leapt from the branch when InuYasha said that to land beside him.

"I was beginning to think otherwise InuYasha. And think Kagome was more precious to you."

"Kikyo. Kagome's nothing compared to you" InuYasha said embracing Kikyo tightly.

"If only you could embrace me and never let go."

"I agree to that."

"Good" Kikyo said. Kikyo kissed InuYasha while InuYasha kissed back never wanting to part from Kikyo again.

_Kikyo I missed you so much I love you but I can't say how much if only it were easier. I want Kagome safe but that doesn't mean I love her _InuYasha thought.

"InuYasha..."

"Yes... Kikyo"

"Come join me die with me."

"Okay..."

"InuYasha ..." Suddenly a vortex opened underneath them just as Sango and Kirara appeared

"InuYasha NO!" InuYasha suddenly noticed Sango standing there.

"I'll be back InuYasha" Kikyo gave him a parting kiss as she left.

"SANGO!" InuYasha said angrily.

"What! Imagine Kagome's face if she saw you!" Sango said as InuYasha walked past her to the camp.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Lord..." Jaken saw a furious Kagome standing there suddenly scared.

"JAKEN!!!!!!"

"Ummm.... I take it I should go..." Kagome Shot an arrow his way making dodge one after the other from the terribly angry Kagome who was close to becoming a demon.

Sesshoumaru stepped out the door only to see a nearly demon Kagome in front of him that Scared him.

"SESSHOUMARU WHY DO I HAVE A BITE MARK ON MY NECK!!!" Yelled a furious Kagome

"It's ummm... a claiming mark" Sesshoumaru ducked as an arrow flew past his head._ WHO THE HELL DID I CHOOSE FOR A MATE!!!_ Sesshoumaru thought becoming more then a bit frightened at Kagome. Jaken had long since fled to the kitchen after being attacked by arrows numerous times.

"CLAIMING MARK IN OTHER WORDS MATING MARK!!! YOU ARE A VERY DEAD DEMON!!!" At those words Sesshoumaru ducked into his study locking the door as a furious Kagome shot many arrows at him on his way across the hall. One grazed his arm.

"KAGOME STOP!" Sesshoumaru pleaded with the angry Kagome after opening the door.

"CAN I LEAVE!" She yelled

"No! ACK!"

"LET ME LEAVE!"

Sesshoumaru closed the door letting Kagome fume behind the other side of the door.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

GODS I can't say I wouldn't be afraid of Kagome when she's like that either I probably would have run to another Village. Well anyways (Ducks from Plate Kagome threw in rage)

Why did you make me trapped!

Ummm.... BYE!

GET BACK HERE!

ACK!!

Please feel free to review (Plate smashes on head)

OUCH!


	6. Sesshoumaru's Thoughts

Ack! I haven't updated in a while. I am NOT going back in the kitchenWinces at sound of plate breaking Kagome's still fuming so I locked her in there though I hope the lock doesn't break... Uh-oh!

Kagome breaks through door holding plate

eek!

Chapter 6: Sesshoumaru's thoughts...

Kagome growled angrily. Sesshoumaru heard her growling. _SHIT!!! I'm going to get it now! I think I will let her leave... Something's wrong! Why do I feel the need to be with her! However... I think I'll use what I know to get her to calm down..._Sesshoumaru thought grabbing the book on women once again _twice in a week a record. _Sesshoumaru read a paragraph.

"Seems odd but it may work" Sesshoumaru said wincing at the sound of an arrow going through the door. Sesshoumaru walked out of the room knowing Kagome was raving mad.

"SESSHOUMARU YOU ARE A DEAD, VERY DEAD DEMON I'LL KILL YOU!!!!"

Kagome said shooting an arrow at Sesshoumaru as he opened the door. Kagome readied another arrow sensing him start turning right he barely managed to catch the arrow that was two inches away from his face.

"You dare attack me human miko. You forget your place why don't I remind you!" Sesshoumaru said preparing to make a movement she couldn't sense before Kagome looked behind her to come face to face with angry eyes as Sesshoumaru grabbed her.

"Listen Miko!" Sesshoumaru said menacingly "you will NOT see Inuyasha!" As he spoke he came closer to hurting her. Thinking his best strategy was to make her fear him he put a claw menacingly close to her neck. "Human next time I don't care if I have to lock you in a dungeon in this castle NO ONE attacks me here!" Giving her a slight yet deep cut on the neck to punctuate his words.

"I refuse to stop until you let me see Inuyasha!" Kagome said Bravely. As she managed to give Sesshoumaru a cut with her nails. Sesshoumaru put a slight bit of poison in the cut making her whimper.

"You will not do that again you will go see InuYasha for a few minutes" Sesshoumaru said making his lip brush against her ear. He felt Kagome shiver not from fear but as reaction. Sesshoumaru took note at how well she managed.

Kagome looked to see Sesshoumaru at her neck and ear as she slowly went to get ah-un. _I can't believe he came that close!_ Kagome thought. Once on Ah-un went in search of Inuyasha.

------------------------------------------------------------------Sesshoumaru------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sesshoumaru growled at himself knowing fully he couldn't trust Kagome. "I'll stay behind her maybe..."

"MILORD!!!" Jaken yelled.

"What!"

"The wench is leaving"

"I know I'm going to follow Jaken look after Rin."

"HAI!"

Without another thought he flew after Kagome realizing his brother was close by.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome called as she looked for him she noticed Kilala who was looking towards her with interest. "Kilala!" Kagome called as she leapt off Ah-un on to Kilala who had flown up to meet her. "Where's Inuyasha?" Sango, Miroku, and Shippo jumped startled at seeing their friend but were over joyed to see it was Kagome.

"KAGOME YOUR BACK!!" A happy Shippo yelled happy to see Kagome.

"We were so worried about you Kagome. Where were you?" asked Sango

"umm... Nowhere special. Where's Inuyasha??"

"He said he went to see Kikyo." Said Shippo. Pointing the direction Inuyasha went.

"Be right back guys" Kagome said as she walked to the Bushes Shippo had pointed to.

Kagome gasped as she saw Inuyasha and Kikyo together. Both Kissing each other deeply Kagome knew who Inuyasha had chosen.

"So be it Inuyasha!" Kagome walked back to camp realizing it was night she went to her sleeping bag "Night" Kagome said as she fell asleep restlessly.

Kagome woke to the feeling of another presence "Who's here!" She choked as she saw someone standing above her.

"Didn't I say a few minuets? " Sesshoumaru stated clearly standing above her.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: I'm mean I know but I finally calmed Kagome down. As for why I haven't been updating well I'm Very busy this time with my site though it's paying off. This story will keep being continued though so do not fret. Please review


	7. Broken Promise

Hi I've gotten a good question by some people and that's "What is your name??" It's Krissy.

(Shippouno) Yay Krissy!

Oh-no! Now I have to look after a hyper-active Shippouno after dealing with Kagome?? I should not have given you candy!

(Shippouno) Candy??? You said Candy!

This is getting a bit odd... ACK!

Arrow flies into wall behind head

Kagome why'd you do that

(Kagome) I felt like it!

Sighs whatever.

Chapter 7: Broken Promise.

"Didn't I say a few minuets? " Sesshoumaru stated clearly standing above her.

Kagome stuttered not knowing what to say in response then remembering Kikyo and Inuyasha suddenly got up and told Sesshoumaru quietly "Okay I'll come but I want to get changed first okay?" Sesshoumaru looked at the Green and White school Uniform and agreed to wait for her to change.

'_I might as well take out anger at someone... maybe I can use him to my advantage.' _Kagome sighed as she took a quick bath in a hot spring not far away from the group and Sesshoumaru._ ' I know maybe I'll play along with Sesshoumaru's little game!' _She thought walking back.

Sesshoumaru waited patiently uneasy about hearing Kikyo and Inuyasha _'Inuyasha you stupid Half-breed you should be paying attention to the wind!' _Sesshoumaru thought a bit annoyed at his brother. Sesshoumaru looked to see Kagome making her way through the bushes.

"Gods! Do these bushes have to be thorny" Kagome complained walking through the bushes to Sesshoumaru. _'I wonder if we are walking or flying' _Kagome pondered as she walked up to Sesshoumaru.

"Get on ah-un" Sesshoumaru ordered.

Kagome struggled to get on ah-un's back as the two-headed dragon moved it's heads in different directions pulling the reins apart. Kagome uttered curses as she managed to finally get on ah-un clinging to the horn on the saddle for dear life when ah-un took off into the sky.

"So you can ride can you?" Sesshoumaru inquired

"Not very well but yeah" Kagome replied

"Do you know of the consequences for going back on your word is?" Sesshoumaru said a little menacingly.

"No"

Sesshoumaru reached over to a thorn cut putting a slight amount of poison in one but enough to cause a little cry of pain from Kagome.

"That will get worse if you do that again." Sesshoumaru said casually as he sneaked a very light wristband on her arm.

Kagome nodded in understanding realizing that Sesshoumaru had put a wristband on her. _'Why did he put a wristband on me?' _Kagome inquired curious about the new wristband.

"Sesshoumaru what is this wristband for?" Kagome asked unable to contain her curiosity any longer.

"It is a band that youkai use on slaves to make sure they Don't run away if you leave my border in which has been set around the castle without me it will HURT!" Sesshoumaru said watching her shift uneasily at that thought.

* * *

* * *

When They reached the castle Kagome was led to her room.

"Stay! You are not allowed to leave tonight or tomorrow" Sesshoumaru stated

"Fine Whatever" Kagome replied as she fell asleep.

* * *

* * *

"Hello! Breakfast!" Kagome looked to see a black fox demon just like Shippo.

"Who are you?" Kagome asked the seven-year-old kit.

"I'm Shippauna, Shippouno's sister you'll meet Shippouno later" The kit replied having done that chore went to play with Rin.

'_I wonder who this Shippouno is? A lord or something?' _Kagome thought eating her breakfast.

"Well I might as well find something to do in here." Kagome said looking around and setting her eyes on some paints and paper. "Well painting it is!" Kagome said.

After an hour she was beckoned by Sesshoumaru to get to the meeting room. Not usually on to be beckoned to she was about to snap a remark when she realized she had nothing to do now that she was out of most her paints and started going downstairs to notice a young demon with Sesshoumaru.

"Kagome this is Lord Shippouno of the eastern"

* * *

* * *

AN: To make things clear a friend of mine is always being called Shippouno so I dedicate this chapter to you Shippouno! Please anyone Review and tell me what you think also e-mail me if you like me to answer a question.


	8. A new lord and a new allay?

AN: YAY this is the eighth chapter!

(Shippouno) YAY!

(Kagome) Hurray!

Shippouno) Sugar rush!

Uh-oh!

Chapter 8: A new lord and a new allay.

"Kagome this is Lord Shippouno of the eastern." Sesshoumaru stated.

"He-he-hello?" Kagome stuttered hoping that there where not two lords as she saw. Then she saw Sesshoumaru glare in a sense that it was real.

"Lord Shippouno will be a frequent visitor to you Kagome. His job is to look after you when I am not around!" Sesshoumaru said knowingly. "Understand"

"Yes. I do understand I'm not stupid you know!" Kagome walked back a step. "I also don't want anything to do with you or him!" Kagome snapped.

"Then why did you come quietly last night?" Sesshoumaru asked knowing what Kagome had planned using the sacred mirror in his study he had noticed that she would try to use him. Sesshoumaru suddenly heard Kagome mutter, "Damn" and chuckled lightly at the chosen word.

"I have to go on border patrol so be good for Shippouno." Sesshoumaru said it as if she were a child.

"Whatever!" Kagome replied as Sesshoumaru walked through some oak doors.

Shippouno knew he liked her. But was quite curious about her words in which she had spoken.

"Well this will be a good get-to-know-one-another-time" Shippouno said clueing her in on introducing herself.

"I'm Kagome" Kagome said beginning to look at the Lord without nervousness.

"Relax I'm friend and I won't hurt you unless you call it"

"Call it? Why would I call it??"

"Like running away attempts, Trying to kill me or anyone in the castle and..."

"KAGOME!" Shippouno never finished the sentence after a ball of energy flew to Kagome.

"Shippo cousin slow down how many times have I said no interrupting."

"Sorry" Shippo said to Shippouno.

"Shippo?" Kagome said recognizing Shippo instantly.

"Yeah I forgot that I had a cousin who became a lord just a year before I was born. I met him a few times on our trip but...I thought I saw you flying away with Sesshoumaru and followed grabbing onto Shippouno's horse as I ran."

"So you're the extra load we were carrying" lord Shippouno said teasingly.

"Too bad Kagome can't Sit you" lord Shippouno looked curiously at Shippo as he noticed Kagome laughing hard at the thought.

"And how does that happen?" Shippouno asked suddenly a bit edgy.

Well all Kagome says is sit and Inuyasha will fall face first into the ground! By a necklace." Shippo said laughing at all the times Kagome 'Sat' Inuyasha.

'Well Kagome,"

"Yes" Kagome answered

"You can do anything for now."

"Umm,... and what is there to do?"

"You can play with Rin." Shippouno said knowing Kagome's point as he left to take a nap traveling all after noon had worn him out.

"Okay." Kagome leapt at the chance and left to go play with Shippo and Rin.

_"well maybe things won't be so bad"_Kagome thought

AN: I know it's a short Chapter and not one of the best so far but I am balancing between school and typing so it isn't easy any way please send me reviews!


	9. The Darkness is only a little fear

Answer to questions:

I am a girl Ayame and my e-mail is on the profile also Ayame has red/brown hair.

Note: This Chapter is dedicated to all the people who read this fanfiction! Thank you for helping me along as far as this!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 9: The Darkness is only A Little Fear.

Kagome sighed and fell on a nearby bench after a few games of tag that Rin, Shippo, and Shippauna where playing.

"Kagome are you going to play again?" Young Shippauna asked Kagome curiously.

"I know let's play a different game. It's called Word Pass." (Telephone in this time)

"Okay how do you play???"

"Well..." As Kagome explained the game to Shippo and the others she was unaware of the eyes that were watching behind her as a demon emerged wearing a baboon pelt laughing.

"HEY LET GO OF ME!" Kagome yelled while being flown away.

_Good now I have Lord Sesshoumaru all to myself_. Jaken thought happily and ran to his master.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"IF YOU DON'T RELEASE ME I SWEAR I'LL GET YOU!" A raging Kagome yelled before the baboon pelted man dropped Kagome from the sky. Kagome screamed noticing a little light from the shikon-no-tama. Kagome grabbed not realizing she had all the sacred Jewel Shards.

_Oh great now I'll die. Why can't I be demon how I wish I were!. _Kagome thought as she finally hit something hard looking behind her she had to suppress a burst of tears noticing she had landed in Shippouno's arms.

"You must be more careful Kagome." Was all she heard before darkness took over.

Sesshoumaru looked through the castle doors as he walked through them to make sure there was no Demonic Kagome lurking around. Satisfied he walked more calmly as he noticed Shippouno standing at Kagome's door.

_So much for no demonic Kagome. She probably has Shippouno running in circles. _Sesshoumaru thought as Shippouno moved out of the way.

"Sesshoumaru... I should warn you she..."

"Turned Demonic?"

"Yes"

"How angry is she?"

"Not really angry at us" _why on earth would he... Oh right sesshoumaru said when mad Kagome turns demonic. _Shippouno thought realizing what Sesshoumaru was talking about.

"Then why is she mad"

"When I said demonic I meant she's a demon. She's a dog demon."

"Impossible!" _Shit! _A suddenly nervous Sesshoumaru thought _now she'll be even worse when mad! How in the world do I get myself out of this one!_

"It's Not really Impossible Sesshoumaru I found the Shikon Jewel in her hand. After being kidnapped.

"KIDNAPPED!!" Sesshoumaru yelled now realizing who could have done it he went into her room to find her sleeping soundly.

_Thank goodness she's safe. Maybe her being demon isn't that bad at least my reputation will be safe. _Sesshoumaru thought realizing he could use it to his advantage. Sesshoumaru sat by Kagome's head when she muttered something.

_What did she just say??_ Sesshoumaru thought knowing it had something to do with a necklace.

"sesshoumaru... speak." Kagome muttered in her sleep not realizing Sesshoumaru fell behind her she turned around suddenly awakened when she looked she laughed hard as Sesshoumaru got his face out of the floor.

_Damn!! She was muttering a spell this stupid girl!_ Sesshoumaru nearly yelled having noticed that he had a prayer bead necklace having the sense walked out of the room.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I hope that was a fun Chapter and please review!


	10. The Sun Setting in the west!

I am sorry for not updating in a while please forgive me.

Chapter 10: The Sun Setting in the west!

_Damn!! She was muttering a spell this stupid girl!_ Sesshoumaru nearly yelled then having sense walked out of the room.

_What am I going to do now!!!!_ Lord Sesshoumaru thought furiously looking for Jaken.

"JAKEN!" Lord Sesshoumaru yelled angrily enough that all the servants shivered in fear.

"Aye mi...milord?" Jaken said nervous about Sesshoumaru.

"Take Rin And Go to A village nearby!" Sesshoumaru ordered in a 'don't mess with me' tone.

"Aye milord" Jaken said then fled to get rin.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sesshoumaru went to Kagome's room to see her standing up. It was obvious she had heard his yell and was more frightened then a puppy about the angry lord looming over her.

"Wench! You Will Pay For That!!" Sesshoumaru stated the anger effecting Kagome's vision. "But how I wonder!" Sesshoumaru began pacing around the room thinking of ways to punish her. _'Maybe I'll throw her in the dungeon...Yes I think that's what I'll do to this wench! She MUST learn her place!' _Sesshoumaru thought then turned to glare at Kagome.

"What...what are you...doing??" Kagome asked fearfully as Sesshoumaru grabbed her wrist in a way that his claws pierced her skin.

"You MUST learn your place wench! I am going to teach you that!"

"Sesshoumaru no I will not move I'm not going anywhere!"

"Your such a pitiful human wench!" Sesshoumaru said letting poison drip into her bloodstream until she took a few steps.

Kagome whimpered at the feel of poison. _'That hurts!'_ Kagome thought through pain it was obvious she wasn't going anywhere but where sesshoumaru was taking her.

Kagome was suddenly in a dark room she could feel a few snakes that were there. Kagome couldn't tell how she was suddenly against a wall but found that she couldn't move at all. She felt a snake move at her foot.

"This is where you will be until I dicide to release you!" Sesshouamaru said walking away as Kagome yelled.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: Sorry I had only half an hour to type this part however the next chapter will be Much longer

Inuyasha: Where do I come in!!!

AN: Next chapter!

Inuyasha: Finally! Reviews please!


	11. Trouble BIG trouble!

Dear readers sorry about not getting to this as soon as I was hoping

**Kagome clubs authoress** GOT THAT RIGHT!

Ouch! Anyways lets get on with Romance…

Kagome: YAY

Sesshoumaru: About time mortal human you only live so long..

AN: Hey I'm not old!

Sesshoumaru: bus, car, train, plane, ect. Can shorten your life!

AN: darn your knowledge sesshoumaru….

Anyway on with the story… I'll go give Sesshoumaru a quiz

Sesshoumaru: your just evil

AN: darn right! The quiz is out of 60!

Sesshoumaru: Kagome?

Kagome: don't look at me

On with the story!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 12: Trouble BIG trouble!

Kagome shivered as Sesshoumaru came down the next morning. Realizing how long she was down there she became angry and lost patience. She didn't know he was standing behind her.

"Now can I trust you!?" asked Sesshoumaru's voice in her ear.

"Yes…I suppose" Kagome said quietly a bit upset at trying to please him with a bit of obedience.

"Good! Go get clean upstairs!" Sesshoumaru ordered

"okay" Kagome replied more then craving a shower. '_I wonder what I did…" _

"Sesshoumaru?"

"What!!"

"Why did I end up in here?" Kagome asked realizing the snakes were ropes that bound her ankles and wrists.

"That is none of your concern! Now go or it will be another day bound down here"

"I won't move until you tell me why I am here!"

"That stupid spell miko!"

"what spell?"

"This sesshoumaru will not tell"

"Come on it's not like you can't talk! Maybe I need to tell you how to speak…" The site of Sesshoumaru on the ground and the resulting breaking of the floor interrupted Kagome.

"Miko….I warned you!"

"Uh-oh this is what he meant! I better run… bye"

"KAGOME!!!!"

Sesshoumaru surged ahead of Kagome knocking into a wall. Sesshoumaru caught her as she fell taking her to her room he left.

' _Wretched Miko's!' _Sesshoumaru glanced at Kagome deciding he liked the girl after all. _'Stupid Miko's I cannot believe I'm falling for her just because she smells like wildflowers and lavender… I cannot believe this! I have to snap out of it!'_

Sesshoumaru left her room angry and confused at his new feelings deciding to sort it out tomorrow.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'm sorry I had to cut this short the next chapter shall be VERY long I promise and Romance too! Anyway though I'm sure a chapter is better then no chapter oh and Sesshoumaru got 20 out of 60 on his quiz!

Sesshoumaru: stupid test…

Anyway plz review thankyou.


	12. the group

Well Sesshoumaru's still angry at the test results…

Sesshoumaru: I killed it though….

AN: I have spares

Sesshoumaru: …

Kagome: Now you've gone and done it!

AN: anyway it was brought to my attention that I said Kilala then Kirara so if you see Kirara it is wrong it is supposed to be Kilala

Kagome: You confused me

AN: Like a geometry teacher oh and Kagome…

Kagome: What??

AN: exam…

Kagome: Ahhhh! Runs out the door stopping when reaching the road

HEY THERE'S NO SCHOOL ON SATURDAY! Oh wait…

Kagome **looks at agenda**and mutters: stupid dance lessons

Chapter 12: the group…

Sesshoumaru sipped his tea as he wondered through his paperwork. A knock on the door interrupted his work as he opened the door he saw Koga.

"What is it Wolf?" Sesshoumaru stated bored.

"Sesshoumaru don't forget I am the Northern lord" Koga said arrogantly "Kagome is mine! Not yours I demand you return her at once!"

"I do not wish to." Sesshoumaru said eyes narrowed dangerously "Kagome is my mate you have Ayame wolf! Nothing can change that! If she was killed you renounce your title. I care little about your petty arguments"

"Ayame isn't worthy! She believes everything I say!" Koga said realizing how dangerous Sesshoumaru now was.

"Wolf! I do not care" Sesshoumaru took a step forcing Koga to back into the door. " If you wish to see the light of day get used to not having Kagome around! I will and can kill you right where you stand"

"Sesshoumaru she belongs to me. Ayame is a mere puppet Kagome is my true mate." Koga said now edging to the door.

"KOGA!" Koga was pinned against the wall by a now seething Sesshoumaru. "Kagome is mine leave before I decide not to let you live any longer!"

"No!" Koga trembled Sesshoumaru did not show his anger which scared Koga more.

"She wasn't marked wolf therefore she is MINE now go before I kill you!" Sesshoumaru said in a very frightening tone that made Koga bow and run to his pack.

"The nerve of that wolf…" Sesshoumaru didn't finish his thoughts as he noticed something in the distance through the window beside the door.

'_So Inuyasha you have come… I guess I'll have to kill you say bye to life Inuyasha' _Sesshoumaru thought seeing a red dash through the trees.

* * *

"I don't believe you forced me to come I love Kikyo not Kagome" Inuyasha said nuzzling Kikyo's neck. 

"I don't care a promise was made to slay Naraku and get the jewel shards back! Not to mention she's beautiful…" Miroku started thinking naughty thoughts as Sango's boomerang collided with his head.

"You pervert! However Miroku did have a point about the Naraku part." Sango explained to Inuyasha who walked off with Kikyo to some hot springs nearby.

"I can't believe Inuyasha" Shippo said now getting saddened.

"I can't believe you found them like that Shippo" Sango said who grew concerned when Shippo had run into the hut saying he had seen Inuyasha and Kikyo in a bad place before fainting. Miroku being a perverted monk soon told Shippo what he saw while explaining the facts of life. Poor Shippo avoided Inuyasha until Inuyasha brought Kikyo with him.

"How could Inuyasha do that? And to Kikyo at that." Shippo asked Sango noticing Miroku had gotten knocked out again.

"I wish I knew Shippo…" they heard some bushes rustle as Shippouno came out. A black Kitsune with a soot gray nose turned into his humanoid form as Shippo ran up and squeezed the Kitsune in a big hug!

"Glad to see you well…can I breath now!?" Shippouno asked his cousin as he tried to breath but to no success.

"oops sorry cousin" Shippo said as he let his cousin get some air.

Shippouno suddenly ended up on the ground with a fire cat on him.

"Kilala no! He's family!" Kilala stopped fang at his neck as she let him get up.

"And who is this?" Shippouno said noticing Kilala going behind an armored Sango "Put down your weapon I am not here to fight."

"Okay then since your Shippo's cousin I'll believe you." Sango said still eyeing Shippouno closely but put her weapons away.

"Shippo?" Shippouno asked Shippo "do you know a girl named Kagome?"

"Yeah! She's my friend or mother as I call her why?"

"I wanted to know to tell you that she's safe and content."

"How do you know that!" Sango yelled exitedly

"I'm a lord as well as Sesshoumaru we both saw each other a few days ago and she looked fine…though sesshoumaru says she can be demonic when angry." He stopped noticing he was being gripped out of life by the demon slayer. "what the…can't breath"

"Sorry I am just so happy to hear Kagome's okay!" Sango said wiping a tear away from her eye.

"well I can show you to Sesshoumaru's so you can see her if you want" Shippouno offered as Sango jumped with glee

"Great! Welcome to our little group oh and Kikyo and Inuyasha will be here soon…I hope"

* * *

AN: okay Inuyasha I get it! Jeez! 

Inuyasha: Your in for it!

AN: Hey it's a sess/kag InuYasha !

Inuyasha: WHY YOU!

AN: eeeeeek review please! ducks claws


	13. Chapter 13: Talk Back to Sesshoumaru!

Kagome: I thought you promised quicker updates!

Author: I'm trying but tests are not making this easy!

Kagome: Sure blame it on tests

Sesshoumaru: This is getting pathetic you two can we go so I can kill Inuyasha?

Author: fine… but Sesshoumaru you may not kill inuyasha unless I write that you do so there!

Sesshoumaru: pouts

Chapter 13: Talk Back to Sesshoumaru!

Inuyasha brought out tetsuiga

"Who are you? What do you want?" Inuyasha yelled to the fox demon

"Shippo you were right when you said he has no manners." Shippouno said bluntly

"Told ya" Shippo replied.

"Who the hell is this Shippo?" Inuyasha yelled again.

"That is none your concern Inuyasha." A Sesshoumaru spoke as he descended in the field.

Shippouno walked up to the demon lord proudly as Shippo hid his eyes in fright.

"What is it you want here lord Sesshoumaru of the West." He said his voice ringing through the forest clearly.

"I have come to kill Inuyasha something that hasn't been done as of yet." Sesshoumaru said slightly surprised then eyeing his brother ready to attack.

"Surprised Lord Sesshoumaru, I suppose you did not know I would be here did you?"

Shippouno questioned careful to keep a regal stance.

"I'm not surprised Inuyasha would want your protection Lord Shippouno but don't protect the fool." Sesshoumaru said dangerously.

"Lord Sesshoumaru! I am here not because of that! I mearly wished to visit Prince Shippo. I am not here to stand in your way however I must ask you don't hurt any other of the group then Inuyasha or I will intervene for the safety of the Eastern lands prince." Shippouno said royally to the western lord as he looked to Shippo then back.

"When has the Kit been a prince?" Sesshoumaru questioned carefully.

"Since he is my only relative and my Cousin related by blood this makes him the prince of the east any objections Sesshoumaru should be delt with by all lords."

"I am not opposing prince Shippo's position of rank but you may wish to keep him better protected you fool."

"Since when am I a fool Sesshoumaru?"

"Since you weren't there for when the kit lost family"

"If I could've protected them I would've I you know it! I was at war with the southern lord at that time."

"True, but it was your causing the war."

"I sent a peace treaty Sesshoumaru you practically screamed at the part where it read '_Both Lord Shippouno and Lord Sesshoumaru must receive mates by the end of year term' _thus it was you who caused it you fool"

"MILORD" Jaken screamed loudly he northern lord wishes your presence"

"We will settle this later." Sesshoumaru then flew off angrily.

"Sh Sh Shippouno?" Shippo said shakily as he walked up to his cousin who had dropped his regal appearance.

"Yes Shippo?"

"How could you talk to him like that?"

"When you're the eastern lord you get to talk the other lords down sometimes." He said laughing lightly at the shippo's awed face.


	14. Chapter 14

AN: I promised another chapter, and I apologize to all those who have had to wait nearly forever for another chapter.

Kagome: About time!

Sesshoumaru: Any romance? Looks at Kagome longingly

AN: Yes quite a bit for the next few chapters.

WARNING: AUDIENCES UNDER 14 SHOULD BE WARNED WHEN THEY SEE THE FOLLOWING LINES. ® Means restricted for safety of the younger audiences.

-. -. -. -. -. -. --. -. -. -. -. --. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. --. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. --. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. --. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. --. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. --. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -.

All Three of those Lines mean a Rape or Very Violent scene®. Two of those lines mean Huge Lemon part (also ®). One of those lines means a small lemon part. I will put those line(s) in again after Lemon. So under14 ones can read again.

That line means change of scene

**Chapter: 14/ Do I Love him? **

Kagome looked around the castle for the doors outside.

"Miss Kagome!" a servant yelled to her. " You shouldn't be wandering the halls Lord Sesshoumaru is in a very bad mood."

"What else is new?" Kagome said bored. "I do not care I'm going home. I'm sick of staying in one room with nothing to do!"

"Milady!" The servant gasped. "You best go to your room now."

"No. I'm going home."

"Mi-Milady please lord Sesshoumaru will be most furious at you"

"No, I'm sorry but I'm going home" Kagome said walking away.

"Wench, You are staying here." Kagome froze at the sound of that cold voice

"No, Sesshoumaru I'm going home" With that Kagome turned and ran as fast as possible through the kitchen and towards the doorway.

'_So she thinks she can outrun me? She over estimates herself.' _Sesshoumaru ran past the kitchen to the doorway seconds before Kagome ran into him in her rush to escape.

Kagome felt herself slam into something hard looking up to see Sesshoumaru glaring at her angrily.

"Let me go Sesshoumaru," Kagome stated angrily to the demon lord.

'_Hmm… it seems my mark has faded. I best renew it.' _Sesshoumaru thought getting angered by the thought of Inuyasha making Kagome his.

"It seems Inuyasha is coming and something needs to be done so he can't take you away." Sesshoumaru said angrily.

"What if I want to go with him?" Kagome yelled, "I don't want to stay with you"

Sesshoumaru grabbed Kagome's arm pulling her to a huge oak door with a fully transformed Inu Youkai howling to the moon. Sesshoumaru pinned her to the hall and bit the crook of her neck as she cried slightly in pain when his fangs pierced the skin. A glowing half Crescent moon appeared.

"Now you have no choice, upset me again and consequences will be severe." Sesshoumaru said guiding her to her room and walking away.

'_Ow! My neck hurts…what did he do to it?' _ Kagome walked over to a mirror and screamed seeing a mating mark on her neck. Kagome felt her blood boil she was going to make Sesshoumaru pay dearly.

Sesshoumaru snapped around when he heard Kagome scream thinking that she must have discovered the mark he prepared himself for insured revenge.

Sesshoumaru sat at the desk in his office organizing papers when the door opened and closed suddenly.

"Wench why do you try to sneak up on this Sesshoumaru?" Sesshoumaru stated hearing lighter footsteps then Jaken or the maids.

"I wanted to see you Sesshoumaru" Kagome purred gently, _'Fall for the bait Sesshoumaru I know you wouldn't mark me unless you have lust. This way I can get perfect revenge'_

Sesshoumaru looked at her suspiciously she had dressed in a Warrior outfit that hugged her form greatly revealing her slender curves.

"What did you want to see me about?" Sesshoumaru stated as she walked seductively to his desk and went next to him.

"I just wanted to see you, Sesshoumaru" Kagome whispered gently as Sesshoumaru picked her up.

"Fine but you called it,"

Kagome was confused, his scent had changed drastically, '_my objective wasn't to get him aroused only to get him to try to kiss me then bite his tongue' _Kagome thought as she was lifted upwards

Kagome kissed Sesshoumaru and as Sesshoumaru kissed back she managed to get a bite on his tongue like planned.

-. -. -. -. -. -. --. -. -. -. -. --. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. --. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. --. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. --. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -.

"You bit me? Looks like you do not know who is your superior is" Sesshoumaru said laying her down on a bed and pinning her beneath him as he removed both their clothing.

Kagome was panicking trying to escape she felt his arousal hit her leg when trying to push him off. Kagome soon stopped struggling as Sesshoumaru kissed her making her swallow some of the blood she caused.

Sesshoumaru removed his mouth from hers as he began looking and kissing down her body he went back up to her mouth she moaned and arched as he began tracing down to her full sized breasts cupping and massaging the other as he kissed and massaged the other with his tongue, Sesshoumaru felt Kagome moan and arch back more giving his mouth more permission to travel.

Kagome felt herself arch towards him she moaned in bliss realizing her panic gone that she wanted him badly, It almost scared her but she kept fear in check and arched further back while moaning unconsciously consenting more travel.

Sesshoumaru licked around her belly then traveled down to her jewel flicking his tongue across it causing her to buck slightly and moan louder.

Kagome moaned and felt herself buck to him wanting more of him, and nearly shocking herself, Kagome flipped a stunned Sesshoumaru over on his back,

Sesshoumaru looked dazed at Kagome who had trapped him beneath her and felt her move her velvet lips across his chest and began administering kisses to his lower abdomen making him growl softly in pleasure.

Kagome moved down lower and gently licked his arousal making him growl and pin her beneath him passion growing more rampant with desire.

Sesshoumaru traveled once again to her jewel and taunted her slightly preparing to enter he moved his lips to her ear whispering huskily.

"Are you ready Kagome" Kagome moaned loudly in response and taking it as a 'yes' Sesshoumaru thrusted himself inside her licking up some tears that he had caused. Sesshoumaru began a slow nearly gentle pace as Kagome bucked into him and pleaded gently for a rougher pace.

"Ple-please" Kagome panted as Sesshoumaru started a harder pace getting deeper inside her core as he felt his and Kagome's release.

-. -. -. -. -. -. --. -. -. -. -. --. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. --. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. --. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. --. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -.

Sesshoumaru fell asleep Kagome's head resting on his chest gently. Listening to Sesshoumaru's heart beat as a lullaby.

Two days later. (Nothing really occurred except the normal routine seen in earlier chapters.

Kagome woke up noticing Sesshoumaru at his study across the room,

"Sesshoumaru you're awake," Kagome said getting up in her nightgown and walking to his side.

"I have to plan a few things Kagome"

"Like what?" Kagome asked as she noticed Sesshoumaru's heart quicken in slight concern for himself,

"Kagome…you're…"

"I'm what?"

"Having a pup in a month or two" Sesshoumaru said covering his head with a book as she stared oddly at him.

"Wh-what!" Kagome looked shocked she knew the risk was great but not happening.

AN: Okay I'm going to state this right now… I have never in my whole life done a Lemon scene in any fanfic. And the next chapter will have more if people review;)

Sesshoumaru: Ah-Ha! The confession and I got it on tape!

Kagome: Now Sesshoumaru lets not be hasty. In rash judgements.

AN: Right…. Anyways please review. Wait till you see Kagome's real revenge;);)


	15. Chapter 15

YAY! Ok, so far so good. Let's get on with the next chapter shall we!

--------------------------------------------------------…-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------…------

"You-you're kidding right?" Kagome asked sitting into a chair to her left.

"I am not "kidding" Kagome, You are also my official mate… forever…" Sesshoumaru said preparing his ears for her yell that was most likely going to occur.

"Sesshoumaru…" Kagome started as she walked and went to Sesshoumaru in front of him. "This is great!" Kagome said in glee disguising inner worry and leaving quickly so he couldn't detect her worry.

"That…. was actually…. scary!" Sesshoumaru whispered quietly to himself as he went back to preparations.

"Well looks like Sesshoumaru needs a lesson…" Kagome said to herself going to the kitchens where Kamoran would be.

"Kamoran?" Kagome peered into the kitchen seeing the kitsune.

"Yes Kagome?" the kitsune looked towards Kagome

"Do you know what itching powder is?" Kagome asked hopeful

"No I don't what is it?" Kamoran looked at Kagome curiously

"It makes you really itchy do you know where Fleas are?" Kagome said hope faltering a little

"I know what powder you speak of now yes I have some do you need it for something?" Kamoran asked suspiciously

"I need some for an experiment…"

Kamoran handed her a bucket.

"Use as much as you want Kagome I'll never find a use for it" Kamoran said gladly.

"Thanks Kamoran" Kagome said beginning to run to Sesshoumaru's room.

Kagome sneaked into his room and grabbed a generous amount of the powder putting a lot in Sesshoumaru's clothes then leaving exactly the way she found them with the itching powder in place then left to the springs he always went in and threw more on the towels and left.

Sesshoumaru couldn't concentrate back to what he was doing and left seeing Kagome reading he decided he needed a bath.

Kagome was halfway through her book when a loud yell erupted from the hall _'My plan must have worked' _Kagome laughed to herself walking into the hallway she began to roll on the floor in laughter at the site of Sesshoumaru scratching like a monkey then running to a specially designed room Kagome on his heels as he transformed and began rolling and scratching.

"Pay back…. Sesshoumaru…" Kagome laughed some more as Sesshoumaru stopped and glared turning into his humanoid form seeing her laughing hysterically.

"Itching powder I might have known Kagome…" Kagome suddenly ceased not sure what he was going to do or say.

"You are a monster of a demoness!" He yelled beginning to chuckle lightly as Kagome soaked him in water.

"Whew now you smell like wet dog!" Sesshoumaru turned into his full form and shook in that form soaking Kagome in the process.

"Hey! Now I smell like wet dog thanks a lot you mutt!" Kagome laughed helplessly as Sesshoumaru started licking her in his dog form.

"Mutt am I?" Sesshoumaru said turning into his humanoid form nipping the mating mark gently. Kagome laughed lightly and briefly kissed Sesshoumaru before taking off into the palace hallway running.

"Let's see if you can catch me Sesshoumaru!" Kagome called running into a rose garden and into a small den of thorns. _'Poor Sesshoumaru he won't be able to find my scent in here.'_

Sesshoumaru looked in the hallway trying to figure out where she had gone then scented the rose garden _'…She must have forgotten to close the door…' _Sesshoumaru jumped in and looked around seeing the rose bush and peered in only to be talked by a surprised Kagome.

"Found me!" Kagome yelled as she began tickling him mercilessly.

Sesshoumaru temporarily gasped for breathe stunned by surprise from the small ambush then began to tickle back and carrying her to the study.

"Well that was a funny surprise." Sesshoumaru said putting Kagome down on a chair and going to his desk.

--------------------------------------------------------…-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------…------

TWW: Well all and all a fascinating and funny chapter huh?

Kag: You embarrass me you know.

TWW: Naturally.

Sess: lifts a hammer you do not embarrass Kagome

TWW: Runs for cover and ducks

Please read and review and I'll see you with another update soon…Promise.


End file.
